


Looking Through Broken Glass

by HUsoldier77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUsoldier77/pseuds/HUsoldier77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two should be out in a few days :). I hope you enjoyed chapter one!</p></blockquote>





	1. First Sight

"(Y/N). You're late. Again."

"I know, Eren, I know. I'm sorry." I mutter, trying to tie my apron hastily.

Eren sighs as he walks over to my fidgeting form, helping me tie the back side of the apron.

"(Y/N), I don't know how many times I can cover for you. If boss finds out-"

"Oulo won't find out. Don't worry about it Eren, I'll make it up to you." I say, giving him the biggest smile I could muster. "Just don't worry about it. It'll be okay. Eren, don't look at me like that!" I pout.

He sighs, a small smile creeping up on his face. "Fine (Y/N). I trust you. Just promise me you won't be late anymore."

Fist over my heart, and a determined gleam in my eye, I all but shout at him, "Don't worry Eren, I'm on the case!"

"Okay," he laughs, "take this coffee over to Marco and Horseface."

I pluck the cups out of his hands with a smile. As I turned around, I run into something. Or rather someone.

"Oi, watch where the fuck you're going!" bellowed a very short, but handsome man.

"Oh my gosh sir, I-I am so sorry!" I stutter an apology, trying to pat the coffee off of his shirt.

Great going (Y/N), you ruined his fucking dress shirt.

"Nevermind that, do you have any vinegar?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, yes sir we-mmmph!"

"Drop the sir bullshit. My name is Levi. Use it." He said, removing his hand from my mouth. "Now, take me to wherever you keep your vinegar," he paused looking at my name-tag, "(Y/N)."

I could feel the blush creeping up on my face as I lead him to the back of the cafe.

"Alright, hand me that empty spray bottle. I'm going to show you how to fix the problem for the next time you spill shit on your customers. Never get a napkin or something and fucking rub on it. It'll stain."

I nod as I hand him the spray bottle, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Put about a teaspoon of vinegar in the bottle, then mix it with a couple cups of water and all you gotta do then is spray it on the spot and gently blot it with a towel or some shit. It'll lift the stain right out." He explained.

"Seems simple enough."

"It is. Here, I mixed it up, and I'm gonna let you try. Don't fuck up my shirt a second time." he warned, unbuttoning his shirt.

Okay now I was blushing.

"What the fuck are you blushing for? Surely you've seen a man shirtless before." He smirked, shrugging the sleeves off of his shoulders.

"What exactly are you implying, Levi?" I huff, trying my hardest to keep my eyes on his face.

"Well, you're an attractive girl." he started, "I would think you've had your fair share of-"

"J-Just hand me your damn shirt." I stutter, completely baffled by what he was implying.

I spray the concoction onto his shirt, and start dabbing it with a nearby towel.

"No no no, you're pressing too fucking hard." he sighs and leans over me, placing his hand on my own.

"You have to do it like this." Levi explains as he gently moves my hand over the stain.

Oh my god this is embarrassing! His bare chest is pressed against me!

"O-Oh. Okay."

"There, now you've got it."

After the spot had time to dry, he looked over at me as he crept into his shirt.

"I really am sorry about that. I apologize if I made you late for anything." I mutter, casting my eyes down toward my feet.

"I know how you can make it up to me."

"How's that?" I question.

"Go on a date with me."

"W-What?!"

"You heard me, you shitty brat." he scoffs.

"With all due respect sir, we hardly know each other." I voice, unsure of his true intentions.

"That's the whole point of the date. I want to get to know you a bit better. Meet me here tomorrow night. 7 o'clock. And seriously, drop that 'sir' bullshit." he smirked as he walked out of the cafe, leaving me in the back room, completely dumbfounded.

Who is this man?


	2. Let's Call it a Date

"Eren! How do I look?!" I shout, stumbling up to the cafe.

"You look nice (Y/N), please don't yell so loudly huh? I have a headache."

"I'm sorry!" I whisper-yell.

Rubbing his temples, he looks over to me, a cute smile adorning his sweet face.

I love Eren, he's so precious.

I let a smile of my own show as I ran up to Eren, glomping him.

"Eren! You know I love you, right? You're literally the best friend I could ever ask for."

"I know (Y/N), I know. You're pretty great too." He chuckles.

"Tell meeeeee."

"Tell you what?"

"That you love meeeeee. I love you I love you I love youuuuuu Ereeeeeen!"

"I love you t-." Eren was cut off by a rather loud click of the tongue.

"Tch, what the hell. She's my date tonight, you shitty brat. Get your own." Levi gruffly stated.

"Bah, get over it. Eren has been my best friend since we were babies. Put your pants back on, and let's go." I say, waving my hands.

I quickly grasp onto his arm and pull him down the sidewalk. We end up almost a block away from the cafe when he finally decides to protest.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing, pulling me along?"

"Oh, lighten up Levi. Let's go to the park, yeah?"

"Well actually, I had made dinner reservations."

"Cancel them."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just play around at the park and get some pizza or something. It doesn't have to be fancy." I beam, pulling on his arm gently.

"You do realize I had to pull some serious strings to even get that reservation right? If I call and cancel, we may not be able to get another chance." He asked.

"Bah, who needs fancy restaurants when we can just grab something and go? It would be easier. Besides, who wants to sit in a shitty restaurant and stare at each other for an hour or two? Come on, lets have some fun instead!"

Sighing, Levi pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket to make the call.

"Si tratta di Levi Ackerman. Sto chiamando per annullare la mia prenotazione alle 8. Si, capisco. Okay grazie. Arrivederci."

"I didn't know you were fluent in other languages. Was that Italian?"

"Yeah."

"That's impressive."

"Ah, not really."

"It is to me. What other languages do you know?"

"Besides Italian there's Spanish, German, Russian, Japanese, French, Swedish, and of course English."

I was amazed. How could he think that wasn't a big deal. That is so cool!

"That is seriously cool Levi. I don't think I could keep all of it straight to be completely honest. I'd probably mix them all together accidentally. Nobody would understand a word I was saying." I laugh. "Will you say something to me in German?"

"Sie sehen sehr schön heute Abend, (Y/N)." He says, his voice as smooth as silk. It's like I was in some kind of trance. The way he said my name. The look in his eyes... I felt something I couldn't explain.

Quickly regaining my composure, I say in a breathy tone, "I don't know what you just said, but it sounded like a compliment. So thank you?"

Levi smiled. Granted, it was a small one. If I wasn't paying close attention, I wouldn't have even noticed.

"Well it was a compliment. I said you looked beautiful tonight."

He took my breath away with those words. A faint blush dusted my cheeks as I threaded my arm with his. 

"Well I guess we better get moving. The park won't come to us." 

A soft chuckle escaped his thin lips. "You're right on that one. I'm not really sure what we could do at the park though. Especially when I'm wearing a fucking suit."

"Well you can take the suit off."

"Oh I can?"

I could literally feel him smirking.

"Not what I meant Levi Ackerman. Get your mind out of the fucking gutter."

As we turned the corner, we saw what looked to be a young girl being pulled into an alleyway by a very large blonde man.

"Let me go you jerk! I told you I'm not hanging around you and Bertholdt anymore!" She shrieked.

"Oh shut the hell up. You're nothing but an uppity bitch and it's high time somebody taught you a fucking lesson! Stop fucking squirming and get your tiny ass over here!" The blonde man shouted.

I froze. "Levi... Levi we have to help that girl."

He looked at me, his expression unreadable. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, we heard a loud smack followed by a shrill cry that sent shivers down my spine. I broke into a dead sprint, heading for the alley with Levi trailing not too far behind me. The girl was on the ground, blood sputtering from her mouth as she sobbed.

"Fuck Reiner, don't you think you took it a little too far?!" The man I could only assume was Bertholdt hollered, worriedly.

"Shut the fuck up Bert. You're gonna get us caught if you keep yelling like that."

"I think it's a little fucking late to be worried about that." I spat, fists clenched.

"Oh what do we have here. Another little bitch trying to play hero. Awe, how sweet. Look Bert, she brought her little boyfriend with her too. Tell me, what exactly do you plan to do, sugar?" Reiner asked, a cynical look in his eyes.

Gritting my teeth, I walked over to the blonde girl lying on the ground and helped her up. "We're leaving."

"Do you really think we would let you walk away from here with that whore?" He laughed. The man known as Bertholdt was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation, but made no attempts to stop his friend.

I simply scoffed, and started to walk away from the scene. All of the sudden, I felt a large hand in my hair yanking me back and throwing me to the ground. I look up and lock eyes with Reiner.

A sarcastic smile adorned his face. "Sorry doll, but this is gonna hurt. A lot." He swung his leg back, and I closed my eyes. Waiting for the pain. But it didn't come. I slowly opened my eyes to see Levi's foot on top of Reiner's.

"Either of you lay another hand on her, it'll be the last move you ever make. That's a fucking promise." Levi was seething. I didn't think such a small man could be so angry.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Reiner laughed. "I don't take orders from anybody. Especially richy-rich little punks like you. What could such a tiny excuse for a man do to someone like me?"

"You wanna find out?"

"Try me, pretty boy."


	3. Do You Quarrel, Sir?

"Try me, pretty boy."

Levi sighed, turning his back to Reiner to help me up.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" Levi worriedly asked, giving me a quick once-over.

"I'm okay Levi, thank you."

"Don't tell me the two of you forgot I was here." Reiner loudly proclaimed.

"Oh trust me, we haven't. It's kind of hard to ignore someone when their mouth is as fucking loud as yours." I sigh.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M TIRED OF YOUR SMART ASS MOUTH!" Reiner exclaimed.

"See that's exactly what I mea-"

"SHUT UP!" He boomed as he cut me off, throwing an angry misguided punch. Levi took the brunt of it, but Reiner still managed to make contact with my jaw. And it fucking hurt.

Well fuck. Yeah, you shut me up asshole. I think you broke my fucking jaw.

Wincing in pain as I hit the ground once more, I turn my gaze to Levi to find him still standing. He was clutching his left arm. He must have thrown it up to try and block the attack, and possibly soften the blow. His breaths were short and ragged. I didn't know whether that was from the pain he must have been feeling, or if it was from how angry he was. Maybe it was a combination of the two.

The girl we had helped rushed to my side, hastily trying to help me get out of the way.

"How'd ya like that you stupid bitch!?" Reiner shouted.

Does this guy ever shut up?

"Reiner, you have to fucking stop! Come on, we've got to fucking go. Annie is going to be pissed dude." Bertholdt pleaded, trying to talk some sense into Reiner, but it was to no avail. He had already gone off the deep end.

"Shut the fuck up Bert! I won't let them stand there and fucking disrespect me like that!"

As Reiner turned around, getting ready to unload on us, Bertholdt hugged him from behind. He looked over to me, his eyes softening.

"Please run away..."

I quickly nodded and, with some much needed help, got up and walked over to Levi who was fuming. I looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to listen to Bertholdt.

"I'm sorry (Y/N), but I can't just leave now. He hurt you again." He looked at me sorrowfully, then his gaze shifted to Reiner's form. The look in his eye changed to one of hatred.

"You're a fucking fool." Levi practically spat.

"Oh, how's that pretty boy?" Reiner mocked, a smug look on his face.

"I told you, that if you ever laid another hand on her I'd kill you myself. Did you think that was a fucking joke?!"

"I'd like to see you fucking try, you vertically challenged gnome."

Reiner just drove the nail into his fucking coffin.

Taking a deep breath, Levi walked towards Reiner. There was something about the way he walked. Something about that look in his eye. His calm demenor. He's actually going to fucking kill Reiner. My blood ran cold. I looked at the girl standing next to me with fear in my eyes. She was petrified. I frantically dug my phone out of my pocket and handed it to the girl to call for help, then went after Levi.

Levi was now chest to chest with Reiner. I could practically smell the blood lust in the air. Neither of the men were willing to back down, their pride getting the better of them. Bertholdt and I looked to each other, at a loss. How could we stop this?

Reiner pushed Levi away from him, swinging with all his might, but Levi managed to duck. He then charged at Reiner, full force, tackling him to the ground. Using even his injured arm, he began to pummel Reiner's face into the asphalt. Reiner, being the larger of the two, quickly gained the upper hand despite Levi's efforts to keep him down. As he began to unload on Levi, I could hear sirens in the distance. Good. Help was on the way, so I had nothing to lose.

I ran towards the brawl, hoping to at least distract Reiner, but I was tackled. Bertholdt was pinning me to the ground.

"Bertholdt, what the hell are you doing!? We need to stop this! Stop fucking around!" The blonde girl yelled.

"Will you shut your damn mouth for one second Christa?! I am sick and tired of your bullshit. I won't let either of you interfere."

I looked over at Levi and Reiner rolling around. Throwing punches left and right. I couldn't tell whose blood they were covered in. I couldn't tell who was winning. The only thing I knew was I needed Levi to be okay. I got him into this mess. This is my fault. He has to be okay.

I gave Bertholdt an apologetic look and I could see the confusion in his eyes. He soon came to realize what I was apologizing for, as I drove my knee into his groin. I could see his body tense up.

This was my chance. It was now or never.

I tore my arms from the death grip he had on my hands and socked him in the face. As hard as I possibly could. As Bertholdt tumbled to the ground, I quickly stumbled to my feet. Trying to complete my original goal, I run over to Reiner and Levi and jumped onto Reiner's back. He quickly stood, trying to get me off of him.

"What the fuck are you doing, you crazy bitch! Get the fuck off of me!" He shouted, backing me into a brick wall.

Fucking OUCH.

Levi took this small opportunity, and kicked Reiner's legs out from under him. Reiner retorted with a stern headbutt. I heard a loud crack, and Levi winced in pain. He broke his fucking nose. Reiner then turned his attention to me, elbowing me in the face so hard I was starting to black out.

I was fading in and out of consciousness. People were shouting incoherently. Stomping feet were all around me. I glanced over at Levi to see them forcing him onto a gurney. Reiner and Bertholdt were nowhere to be found.

I felt like I could finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two should be out in a few days :). I hope you enjoyed chapter one!


End file.
